Un moment tant redouté
by Sirpics
Summary: Les parents sont possessifs, surtout les pères, ils le sont encore plus quand ils n'ont qu'un enfant, et enfin quand Sasuke Uchiwa court après la virginité du dit enfant...c'est pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, où Itachi-sama serait toujours en vie, Sasuke n'aurait pas déserté chez snake-face...

**Résumé :** Les parents sont possessifs, surtout les pères, ils le sont encore plus quand ils n'ont qu'un enfant, et enfin quand Sasuke Uchiwa court après la virginité du dit enfant...c'est pire.

Minato est toujours en vie, et le massacre du clan Uchiwa n'a jamais eu lieu.

**Genre** : Humour/Romance.

**Rating** : M léger lime.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru.

**Auteur** : Sirpics.

**Titre : Un moment tant redouté**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 1**_

L'instant que Minato redoutait tant arriva, jamais auparavant, il n'avait autant craint un moment, non pas quand Orochimaru avait déserté, quand la troisième guerre shinobi débuta, où même quand Kyubi attaqua Konoha, cet instant, malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus en repousser l'échéance, qui arrivait bien trop tôt à son goût

« Naruto...pou...pourquoi tu me demandes ce que ça fait de...f...faire l'am...amour ? » Balbutia l'hokage en regardant fixement son fils assis sur une chaise en face de son bureau « Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant ! »

« J'ai 16 ans papa » Soupira l'adolescent qui s'attendait à cette réaction.

« Justement, c'est trop jeune, on en reparlera quand tu en auras 25 » Sourit anxieusement l'hokage « file, maintenant, j'ai du boulot »

Naruto soupira à nouveau, son père ne le prenait vraiment pas au sérieux, passons au grand moyen.

« Papa, moi et Sasuke on va baiser, il va m'enculer jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher droit et moi je le supplierai de recommencer » Dit-il le plus simplement du monde comme s'il parlait de la météo.

La réaction n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, Minato avait le visage blanc, si blanc que Naruto pensait que son père allait faire un malaise, soudain, le blanc passa au rouge de colère.

« Moi, vivant, jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Même si je dois te coller des anbus aux fesses pour le restant de tes jours! Je préfèrerais encore lécher les pieds d'Orochimaru !Que tu couches avec ce salaud ! » Naruto sursauta, étonné de la fureur de son père, jamais Minato n'avait même haussé le ton avec lui.

Quand au Yondaîme, il était furieux, fou de rage, si quelqu'un autre que son fils se trouvait dans ce bureau il l'aurait sans doute tué pour faire passer sa colère. Dès le début, il savait que ce-bâtard-doublé-d'un-arrogant-salaud-qui-vous-prend-comme-si-vous-étiez-une-sous-merde-et-que-vous-ne-méritiez-même-pas-le-droit-de-poser-vos-yeux-sur-lui allait lui causer de sérieux problème à l'avenir, on pouvait bien se douter que quand Naruto avait commencé à sortir avec l'Uchiwa, Minato avait été mécontent, c'était le moins de le dire, d'ailleurs Sasuke devait être encore en train de chercher Tora le chat à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il avait laissé passer, jouant les parents compréhensifs, qui laissaient leurs enfants faire leurs propres choix parce qu'ils ont confiance en eux, qu'ils doivent les laisser faire leurs erreurs et..._que des_ _conneries _! Vous avez vu où ça l'a mené? Chaque fois que Minato voyait Sasuke, une bête le rongeait de l'intérieur, une bête qui restait tapis dans l'ombre, grandissant lentement...la haine !

Comment cette chose pouvait penser qu'il avait même le droit de toucher son fils unique, son bébé, son ange, sa lumière, son soleil, sa raison de vivre ? Bref, vous avez compris l'idée générale, Naruto était le sien.

« Papa » Dit son fils, plus doucement « Je le ferai, je suis prêt et j'étais venu te demander conseil, mais bon, apparemment tu ne peux pas passer outre ta colère pour m'aider »

« Bordel, Naruto ! Tu veux que je saute au plafond peut-être ! Tu crois que je vais te dire comment coucher avec ce bâtard ! »

Minato criait sur son fils sans même s'en rendre compte, lui et Naruto avaient toujours eu un lien spécial, bien plus spécial que père et fils, ils étaient meilleurs amis, confidents, semblables...Minato pouvait se vanter devant les autres pères qui se plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir parler à leurs gosses, que, pour lui ce n'était pas le cas. Il connaissait bien tous les secrets de son fils. Et bien qu'il savait que Naruto était venu lui annoncer ça pour ne rien lui cacher, pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance, il n'était pas moins en colère, mais foi de Yondaïme, jamais l'Uchiwa ne poserait une de ses sales pattes sur son fils.

« Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tout de même tu pouvais t'y attendre »

« Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensembles, merde ! » Tenta Minato « Vous devriez attendre encore un peu ! »

« Ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble » Remarqua Naruto.

Minato grimaça

« Eh ben, s'il a attendu trois ans, il peut attendre plus » Résonna l'hokage « S'il te quitte pour ça, c'est qu'il ne tient pas vraiment à toi » Sourit-il, content d'avoir trouvé un argument qu'il pensait irréfutable, penser était bien le mot.

« Il ne tient pas à moi ? » Railla Naruto « Papa, il a plusieurs fois donné sa vie pour réparer mes conneries sur les missions, s'il ne l'a pas fait pour moi, alors pourquoi selon toi ? »

« Parce qu'un coéquipier mort, ça fait tâche sur son CV? » Répondit rapidement l'hokage

« T'es vraiment nul » Soupira Naruto

« C'est toi qui est nul si tu veux avoir des rapports sexuels juste parce qu'il te l'a demandé, parce que c'est bien lui qui le veut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prit le silence de son fils comme une réponse affirmative.

« Écoute, papa...il n'y a pas que lui qui le veut...je...je suis prêt »

Minato sentit aisément l'hésitation de son fils dans ses paroles, il fallait jouer sur ça.

« Ça fait deux fois en pas même dix minutes que tu me dis que tu es prêt, c'est moi ou toi que tu essayes de convaincre ? Et puis, si tu en es aussi sûr pourquoi venir me demander conseil ? Ce n'est pas à Sasuke que revient la tâche de te rassurer ? »

« Non...ce...ce n'est pas pour ça...que...» Balbutia Naruto, qui ne savait plus quoi penser, bien sûr que s'il pouvait choisir, il attendrait encore un peu, mais ça reviendrait à faire attendre aussi Sasuke, et ce dernier avait déjà été si patient. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des ados qui ne pensent pas qu'au sexe? Il pensait être assez fort pour accepter son désir, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était allé voir son père, pour que celui-ci lui dise que ça fait du bien, que ça les rapprocheraient encore plus et non pas que ça ne serait qu'un lamentable gâchis, où Sasuke aurait ce qu'il attendait depuis un bout de temps et où lui perdrait sa virginité pour un caprice. Ok, Naruto savait qu'il était bizarre, la plupart des types de son âge ne se souciaient pas de perdre leur virginité dans l'amour, mais pour le blond c'était important, peut-être que quelque chose clochait chez lui ? Oui, sûrement, il était bien trop sentimental pour un gars !

« Je t'avoue que je suis déçu, Naruto » Dit Minato d'un ton faussement grave, quel acteur faisait-il ?

« Déçu ? » Demanda l'adolescent, lentement, s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus qu'un jour sans ramen, c'était bien de décevoir son père.

« Oui, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de fort, qui ne ferait jamais quelque chose contre son grès pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour tu te plierais aux exigences de l'Uchiwa » Le dernier nom avait été craché avec tant de venin dans la voix que Naruto aurait tressailli s'il n'était pas occupé à baisser la tête, honteux, son père avait raison.

Alors qu'à l'extérieur Minato gardait un visage grave, intérieurement, il jubilait, il était vraiment un génie. L'hokage se leva lentement de sa chaise et vint s'agenouiller devant son fils, toujours assis sur la chaise, pour être à sa hauteur. Il passa une main sous son menton pour lui relever le visage et plonger ses yeux dans les magnifiques azurs de Naruto

« Tu veux me faire plaisir ? »

« Oui...»

« Tant que tu n'es pas absolument sûr, ne fais pas « _ça_ », ainsi que les caresses où les baisers c'est fini »

« Quoi ? Mais pou...»

« Dans l'euphorie du moment tu risques de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement, et tu le regretteras plus tard, donc plus de contact » L'interrompit le Yondaïme.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison » Sourit faiblement Naruto.

« Bien, allez maintenant va rejoindre ton équipe » Dit-il en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

« Tu me décoiffes » Grogna Naruto.

« Parce que tu t'es coiffé? » Sourit malicieusement l'hokage.

« Je te hais hokage-baka » Répondit-il en sortant du bureau et en claquant les portes.

« Mais oui, moi aussi je t'adore mon amour ! » Cria le blond

Soudain, un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres, parfait ! Il passait à présent pour le père compréhensif qui lui laissait faire ses propres choix mais qui le guidait tout de même vers une voie, la voie qui disait « restez pur et chaste jusqu'à 25 ans ! C'est le must, encore plus tard c'est mieux ».

Première phase accomplie, la prochaine fois, ce sera le tour de l'Uchiwa, oh oui, il allait s'amuser...

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Sadiquement vôtre,_

_Sirpics_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement je ne me fais pas du fric en publiant...si c'était le cas, je suis sûr qu'il y aurait bien plus d'auteur!

**Note **: Merci pour vos reviews :) ça fait très plaisir !

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Caché dans les feuillages d'un buisson, Yamato se posa sa question existentielle de la journée :

_Pourquoi avait-il voulu être anbu déjà ?_

Avant, cette interrogation ne lui avait pas même effleurée l'esprit, pourtant celle-ci n'était pas si extraordinaire, bon nombre de ses coéquipiers se la posèrent, après tout, dans sa profession, les assassinats la prohibait. Cependant, étrangement, lui en avait été épargné, était-il une exception ? Yamato ne le savait pas, mais la simple phrase qui disait « je fais ça pour protéger Konoha et ceux qui me sont précieux » lui suffisait à lui retirer tous ses doutes. Maintenant, il revoyait enfin sa position alors que ses yeux épiaient les moindres gestes de Namikaze Naruto comme un vieux pervers pas très net sur les bords.

L'anbu se souvint que, quand il avait lu l'ordre de mission classé de rang S, il avait tout de suite pensé à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, après tout, quand il était écrit, je cite : «_ Collez au basque Naruto Namikaze telle une pathétique fan-girl ( se référer à Hinata Hyugâ) 24h/24h et ne laissez aucun pervers et plus particulièrement Sasuke Uchiwa ternir sa pureté. Carte blanche pour cette mission, le meurtre est autorisé et même conseillé...non, il est carrément favorisé » _que pouvait-il donc penser d'autre ?

Mais quand Yamato avait parlé de ce « gag » à l'hokage, il se rendit enfin compte que c'était sans doute la mission la plus importante qui lui avait été confiée de sa vie, le Yondaïme avait un visage si grave, qu'en entrant il avait bien cru que Suna avait déclaré la guerre à Konoha. Yamato devait bien l'admettre, aussi génial et respectable qu'était le Yondaïme, une de ses particularités n'était pas connue du public, et celle-ci lui sauta aux yeux, en effet, _leur chef était aussi complètement taré._..

Yamato observait honteusement l'adolescent depuis plus de six heures du matin, à part quelques regards déplacés sur sa personne, il ne voyait pas de quoi envoyer un anbu effectuer un meurtre, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Seulement, lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa se pencha pour embrasser le blond, il faillit bien faire son premier geste de la journée, quand sa main se bloqua au-dessus de son shuriken, Sasuke Uchiwa ne sortait-il pas avec Naruto Namikaze ?

Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu oublier ? L'annonce de ce nouveau couple fut la cause de nombreuses tentatives de suicide par des fangirls...ainsi que des fanboys en détresses par la perte des deux plus beaux partis de tout Konoha. Même si Sasuke était le petit ami de Naruto, son ordre de mission avait bien spécifié quiconque et plus particulièrement lui, et bien que, Yamato trouvait cette situation puérile à l'extrême, il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct de l'hokage, où bien les genins auront une recrue de plus dans leur rang cette année.

Alors que ses mains débutèrent plusieurs signes, il se stoppa, le blond venait d'arrêter Sasuke de lui-même en détournant sa tête, recevant ainsi son baiser sur la joue.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, surpris.

« Problème ? »

Naruto préféra s'intéresser davantage à une fourmille qui passait par là qu'à son petit ami.

« Non, pourquoi? »

Sasuke se contenta de hausser des épaules et n'insista pas, ce n'était pas son genre, si Naruto avait un problème il lui en parlerait de lui-même.

« Prêt pour un combat ? »

Le blond releva la tête et sourit, s'il y a bien une chose qui pouvait le rendre de bonne humeur en un instant, en omettant, les ramens, son père et Sasuke, c'était bien l'entraînement.

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de broutilles, c'était un fait bien connu, pourtant il devait admettre que Naruto commençait à légèrement l'inquiéter. Son petit ami avait tenté d'éviter tout contact physique, plutôt dur lorsque que l'on s'entraîne au taijutsu, non ? A chaque fois qu'un contact un peu trop prolongé se produisait, et que Sasuke, n'étant pas un saint, trouvait là une occasion de faire...disons des trucs pas très nets, le blond déguerpissait comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'Ichiraku était en feu...

Décidé à mettre fin à ce jeu puéril d'après lui, il s'approcha du blond, toujours par terre de son dernier coup pour lui demander doucement qu'est-ce qu'il se passait :

« C'est quoi ton _putain_ de problème ? »

Et oui, les Uchiwas n'étaient pas patients, mais alors que Sasuke allait s'agenouiller devant Naruto, Yamato ferma les yeux, s'excusant mentalement et ne pouvait croire qu'il allait utiliser des années d'entraînement à maîtriser ses jutsu doton pour empêcher un adolescent d'approcher son petit ami.

« Doton : la motte de terre » Murmura-t-il, honteusement.

Une petite motte de terre apparut soudainement devant les pieds de Sasuke, qui trébucha, seulement Yamato avait mal calculé son coup et comme Naruto se trouvait devant lui, il se retrouva au-dessus du blond, ses jambes couvrant celles de Naruto. Et puis merde ! Yamato en avait marre! Il était pas l'objet d'un putain de papa-poule-surprotecteur, c'était pas son truc de se mêler de la vie des autres, encore une fois, pourquoi le Yondaïme n'avait pas confié ce boulot à Kakashi-sempaï ?

« Maintenant que tu es coincé tu vas me dire quel est ton problème ? »

Naruto garda la bouche fermée, toujours gêné de leur proximité depuis les conseils de son père. Sasuke grogna avant de s'emparer de la bouche de son petit ami dans un geste désespéré pour que celui-ci lui crache ce qu'il avait à dire...un seul mot sortit de ses lèvres :

« Papa...»

Sasuke releva subitement la tête, vexé.

« C'est à lui que tu penses pendant que je t'embrasse crétin ? Tu sais que c'est pas normal, tu ne serais pas...»

Naruto mit sa main sur sa bouche avant que le corbeau ne sorte une connerie plus grande que le front de Sakura. Puis il raconta à Sasuke la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père et que c'est vrai, maintenant, il doutait.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pour qui il se prenait cet empêcheur de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit, _pour le Yondaïme, le ninja le plus puissant de tout Konoha, le plus influent, le héros de ces dames et surtout pour le père de son petit ami !_

Puis un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que son père possédait hier dans le bureau flétrit les lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto se recroquevilla, il sentait que rien de bon n'allait sortir de tout ça...Oh oui, Sasuke allait lui montrer que les Uchiwas n'étaient pas le clan le plus puissant pour rien...

Yamato gémit, devinant aisément les pensées de Sasuke.

Le lendemain, il remit se lettre de démission...

* * *

Bah voilà Reviews ?

_A suivre..._

_Bâillement vôtre,_

_Sirpics._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: L'hymne nationale des auteurs : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Note **: Thanks comme toujours pour vos reviews ! Je le dis jamais assez hein :)

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Éreinté, -et surtout à la recherche d'un nouvel anbu-, Minato rentra dans son manoir qu'il partageait avec son fils. La porte s'était à peine refermée qu'un grand hurlement retentit, il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Naruto. Instantanément, il mit sa cape de super-papa, le regard noir qui ferait pâlir un Uchiwa, ainsi que tous son équipement de ninja qui rendrait jaloux Ibiki, puis d'un signe de main bien connu, disparut dans un flou jaune pour rejoindre la chambre de Naruto. Dans un rasengan de la taille d'un ballon de foot, il déboula dans la pièce pour aussitôt devenir rouge de colère. Le saleté de bordel de merde d'Uchiwa tenait son fils dans ses bras, style marié, et la tête de Naruto était enfouit dans son torse, les membres tremblotants.

« QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS A MON FILS ? SALE PERVERS ! »

« Je ne lui fais...»

« VIOLEUR » L'interrompit-il en s'approchant, l'air menaçant.

« Non, ce n'est...»

« INFAMIE ! TA MÈRE AURAIT DÛ TE NOYER DANS LE LIQUIDE AMNIOTIQUE A LA NAISSANCE ! »

« Mais, je...»

« HORREUR ! »

Sasuke, marre d'être toujours coupé se contenta de soupirer et de laisser l'hokage en mode défenseur-du-seul-être-humain-que-la-terre-mérite-de-porter finir de péter son câble.

« SALIR UNE ÂME AUSSI CHASTE QUE CELLE DE MON ANGE ! TU MÉRITES L'ESTOMAC DU SHINIGAMI ! » Dit-il en arrachant brutalement Naruto des bras de Sasuke.

Immédiatement, son regard se fit plus inquiet, et c'est avec des yeux emplis de larmes qu'il sanglota :

« Oh, mon pauvre bébé, je ne me doutais pas qu'il serait allé aussi loin » Dit-il en le berçant.

« Papa ! C'était affreux ! » Gémit Naruto.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va mourir ! » S'exclama-t-i,l les yeux pleins de passion, si Naruto aurait levé la tête à cet instant, il aurait sûrement vu des flammes qui dansaient furieusement à l'intérieur des prunelles de son père.

« Mais...» Tenta une dernière fois Sasuke.

« Non ! Toi tu meurs et tu te tais ! »

« Pfff...»

« Papa, elle était si grosse...et si...si poilue...» Tremblota Naruto en revoyant la scène.

« QUOI ? » S'exclama-t-il, horrifié, pourtant avec l'égo surdimensionné des Uchiwa, il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris qu'à ce niveau là, la taille soit au...

« Oui ! L'araignée ! Elle était si grosse et velue ! Je suis sûr que c'était une tarentule ! »

« Hein ? » Répondit Minato, très intelligemment.

« Naruto a vu une araignée dans sa chambre » Expliqua Sasuke avec un air moqueur.

« Non ! C'était pas une araignée ! C'était une tarentule j'te dis! » Cria-t-il en serrant la veste de son père.

Soudainement, il y eut comme un tilt dans son esprit, et Minato se sentit ridicule, presque autant que Naruto et sa peur puérile des araignées. Sasuke qui vit pâlir le Yondaïme eut un rictus méprisant.

« Vous me devez quelque chose je pense »

Plutôt regarder Gaï Maïto et Rock Lee nus dansant la French Cancan.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas de monnaie sur moi » Dit-il en souriant faussement, avant de déposer Naruto à terre et de quitter la chambre, n'oubliant pas évidemment au passage de remettre la porte en place.

Une silhouette marchait d'un pas silencieux à travers un couloir sombre, plus ses pas se rapprochaient du bout du couloir, plus l'éclairage s'amenuisait. L'homme s'arrêta finalement devant une porte avec l'inscription NO ENTER collée dessus, une tête de mort, ornant l'affiche. Il regarda suspicieusement à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, ensuite à la vitesse de la lumière, il entra avant de fermer la porte aussi prestement qu'il était entré. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il se laissa tomber, dos à la porte, dans un soupir de soulagement, si un jour Naruto découvrait cette pièce, ce serait la fin des ramen !

Subitement, un sourire qui prévoyait de nouvelles emmerdes à l'horizon fit son apparition sur le visage du blond. Il se leva, tira sur une ficelle qui pendait au plafond, et la pièce s'éclaira. Minato observa avec une joie non feinte toutes les tonnes de flacons, fioles, boîtes, et autres objets plus étranges les uns que les autres qui défilaient sur les étagères, au centre de la pièce ovale, une lumière venant du haut semblait éclairer...une immense kalashnikoff, posée sur un socle de marbre. Avec sa joie habituelle, il avança lentement, ses yeux brillaient comme un mineur qui venait de trouver un filon d'or, c'est dans un sifflement qu'il arriva enfin...à l'étagère du fond.

Il se pencha pour lire des étiquettes plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Enfin ce qu'il avait entreposé depuis des années allait lui servir.

**Flash-back**

Minato sifflota en marchant dans les rues de Konoha, voilà enfin le moment qu'il préférait dans la journée : allait chercher son fils de quatre ans à la crèche. Son senseï avait décidé de l'accompagner pour voir son filleul, se moquant en chemin du papa gâteau qu'il était devenu. Quand il entendit le rire de son fils, il sourit, mais dès qu'il se tourna pour voir la prunelle de ses yeux, tous son sang se figea. Son fils était...sous...sous...le gosse Uchiwa en train de rire aux éclats! Et vas-y que le petit faisait déjà voyager ses mains partout !

Jirayia se tourna en sentant l'aura malsaine qui avait fait pleurer tout à coup la plupart des enfants. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Minato serrait les poings jusqu'au sang.

« Quoi? » Demanda le sanin, perplexe.

« Futur pervers ! »

« Minato, n'exagère pas ! Je suis déjà un pervers ! Je suis super pervers ! » S'exclama-t-il, en bombant le torse fièrement.

Le blond roula des yeux un instant avant de grogner :

« Pas vous ! Lui ! Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Ça se voit comme la tenue verte de Gaï, à des kilomètres ! »

Le sanin tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle était la malheureuse chose qui se prenait les foudres de son élève. Et il vit que l'objet de la colère de Minato était un petit gamin, portant des shorts trop grands pour lui, avec de grands yeux charbons, et deux grandes mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage, tenant dans sa main un hochet, alors que son front reposait sur celui de son filleul.

« Le gamin Uchiwa ? Un pervers? Je doute » Répondit Jiraya, sceptique.

« Oh, si ! J'ai un sixième sens pour ça, je vous dis qu'il va me ramener plus de problèmes que l'union d'Iwa et Suna ! »

Hm, hm, il le voyait dans ses yeux, derrière sa facette angélique se cachait un horrible démon prêt à tout pour dévorer l'âme pure de son fils, mais foi d'hokage, jamais !

**Fin Flash-back**

Revenons à Minato et ses produits pas nets.

« Chloroforme...hmm...pas assez douloureux...»

« Cyanure...non, facilement détectable »

« Sake...Ok ! » Il prit la bouteille en main et s'envoya un coup.

« Suppositoire...ouch ! Trop cruel ! »

« Laxatif...euh...»

« Ah ! Mon Saint-Graal ! Le viagra » Il s'empara de la boîte et sortit presque en courant, ses yeux semblaient briller comme des phares. Minato alla jusque dans la cuisine, et dévalisa les tiroirs, sortant tout ce qu'il trouvait, de la farine, de la pâte, des oeufs, du lait, du ketchup, des pépites de chocolat et mixa le tout dans un bol, n'oubliant pas évidemment d'introduire les comprimés de viagra puis tenta de mouler l'étrange pâte dans une forme ovale, fallait-il préciser qu'il y arrivait moyennement bien ?

Ensuite, il regarda l'étrange machine qui devait s'appeler...ah oui ! Le four !

Le blond mit son plat à l'intérieur et actionna tous les boutons ( Y en aura bien un qui fonctionnera non?)

Puis, en attendant que ce soit cuit, il alla s'asseoir sur la canapé et chantonna :

_«Uchiwa est un trou du cul_

_Douda Douda_

_De la taille d'Honolulu_

_Douda Douda_

_Remplaçable par mon PQ_

_Douda Douda Day! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minato poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils qui alla s'écraser une deuxième fois aujourd'hui sur le sol, un énorme sourire commercial sur les lèvres. Naruto était assis sur les genoux de Sasuke, qui, d'après Minato devait bien en profiter.

« Tenez! Je vous ai préparé des collations! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et Naruto eut le courage demander :

« C'est quoi ''_ça_'' ? »

« Bah, des cookies ».

Sasuke toussa : « un obus ».

Minato toussa à son tour : « hmpff pour ta face hmpff ». L'hokage tendit le plat à Sasuke, son fidèle sourire toujours présent. De la fumée s'échappait encore des ''cookies''.

« Tiens, mange ! »

« Euh...papa...»

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la journée que j'ai eu ! Tout d'abord, ma réunion avec le Kazekage que j'avais si longuement préparé n'a pas eu lieu, il s'est désisté à la dernière minute ! Donc, il n'a pas signé le traité ! Et on court peut-être vers une guerre ! J'ai supporté des genins toute la journée ! Jiraya aussi d'ailleurs ! Ma secrétaire était malade! J'ai dû tout faire moi-même! Et enfin quand, rentré à la maison, épuisé comme tout, j'ai bougé mes vieux os et je suis allé à l'épicerie parce que je me sentais coupable de ne pas passer assez de temps avec mon fils ! Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour me comporter aussi mal avec Sasuke (accessoirement)! Pour me faire pardonner et montrer mon amour à mon fils et à son copain, je vous ai préparé ces cookies avec toute mon âm e! » Dit-il d'une voix larmoyante.

« Votre amour pour Naruto représente un obus carbonisé ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Mais un coup de coude dans les côtes l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Il se tourna pour regarder l'auteur, son petit ami avait les yeux grands ouverts, brillant de larmes, son menton tremblait légèrement, dû au sanglot qu'il empêchait sans doute de sortir. Kami, que sa bouille était mignonne ! Nooooon ! Attendez ! Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux ! C'était encore pire que le Mangekyou Sharingan...le chibi eyes de Naruto. Si jamais il croisait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son regard, ce serait fini, pour lui et sa vie d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de sortir indemne de cette dégustation. Trop tard, il l'avait croisé dans les yeux...la galère, comme dirait Shikamaru et puis il se souvint des paroles de son petit ami quelques heures plus tôt. S'il ne s'entendait pas avec Minato, Naruto l'avait menacé de mourir vierge, et ça foi d'Uchiwa, jamais ! Seulement, quand il s'est mis à sortir avec Naruto, il ne savait pas que le père était en obligation d'achat.

Il fit une légère prière, et les mains hésitantes, il s'empara d'un cookie. Minato eut un sourire sombre qui le fit se figer, puis, comme si de rien n'était, il sortit en chantonnant...

_« Uchiwa est un trou du cul_

_Douda Douda_

_De la taille d'Honolulu_

_Douda..._

Il le mit en bouche en grimaçant et manqua de vomir, ce..._truc_ était pire que les cachets énergétiques de Sakura ! Il ne croyait pas que c'était possible. Il voulut le recracher, mais la mine de Naruto l'en empêcha, merde, c'était vraiment la galère d'être amoureux !

Quand le blond vit l'effort que faisait le brun alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement les dons culinaires de son père, il eut un grand sourire et lui sauta dans les bras...

Sasuke sourit légèrement...ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, une douce chaleur s'introduit dans son corps, qui lui fit se dresser violemment une partie de son anatomie, et avoir Naruto dans ses bras n'aidait franchement pas, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des réactions avec Naruto, mais pas si violentes et certainement pas juste en l'enlaçant. De la sueur commençait à s'écouler de son front, il avait si chaud qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur...Naruto ressentit la dureté de son compagnon et se recula, confus.

« Sasu...»

Il ne put rien dire de plus, la bouche de Sasuke vint s'écraser durement contre la sienne. Dès que Naruto l'avait observé avec ses beaux yeux bleus et sa mine confuse, il avait craqué. Le blond apparut automatiquement comme la réponse à son problème. Le corbeau força Naruto à s'allonger sur le sol, sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne, il se positionna au-dessus de son ami.

Naruto tenta de le repousser doucement, jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi direct et franc dans son désir et il commençait _légèrement_ à lui faire peur.

« Sasuke ! Arrête ! »

Le corbeau écrasa les poings de Naruto avec son torse, hors de question de s'arrêter, il devait le sentir pour se soulager. Violemment, il arracha la chemise de son petit ami et se jeta sur le cou doré. Cette fois, Naruto avait vraiment peur.

« Non ! Sasuke ! Stop ! »

« Non, j'en suis incapable, tu m'as fait trop attendre ! » Murmura Sasuke, le souffle roque alors qu'il suçait la peau dorée.

« Arrête ! » Cria Naruto en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

Subitement la porte tomba une troisième fois sur le sol aujourd'hui. Minato venait de débarquer, sa kalashnikoff en main. Il se jeta sur Sasuke et le tira par le col pour l'envoyer valser dans le coin de la chambre. Puis, il se jeta à terre pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras.

« Chut ! C'est fini ! » Dit-il doucement avant de se tourner vers Sasuke « Et toi Uchiwa! La prochaine fois que je te vois toucher à mon fils, je te tue !»

« Na...Naruto » Murmura Sasuke, incrédule en se relevant, qu'avait-il fait ?

« Va t'en Sasuke » Dit calmement le blond, ce qui fit bien plus peur à Sasuke.

« Mais...»

« Dégage ! » Hurla cette fois Naruto.

Quand il vit que les larmes de son petit ami menaçaient de tomber à sa vue. Il baissa la tête honteusement et sortit...Comment avait-il pu attaquer Naruto ainsi ? Alors qu'il connaissait les doutes de son petit ami à propos du sexe ! N'avait-il aucune contenance? Il aurait pu violer son blond ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir, son corps agissait tout seul...

Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux, les tirants avec colère. Il manqua de trébucher sur tout le bordel de Minato, une boîte au beau milieu du carnage attira son attention, il se baissa pour la ramasser. Alors qu'il lisait l'inscription, son sharingan s'activa.

« Viagra...Minato Namikaze ! » Grogna-t-il, soudain ses lèvres se flétrirent en un sourire machiavélique « Tu as bien joué...maintenant c'est mon tour »

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Reviews...petit...petit ?_

_Flemmardement vôtre,_

_Sirpics_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Quaaaaaaaaaand il me prend dans ses bras!!! Il me parle tout bas!!! Je vois laaaa viee en rose! (oups je me suis trompée de script) C'était quoi ah oui...hmm (s'échauffe la voix) PAS A MOI !

**Notes **: Important! Là je suis furieuse greuh! Pas contente je vous dis! J'ai vu qu'un blog skyrock a plagié cette fic! Et là je le dis par contre : c'est **A MOI**! Sérieusement celle qu'il l'a plagié se reconnaîtra, tu aurais pu avoir l'amabilité de me demander l'autorisation, ( que tu n'aurais pas eu) mais si tu voulais à tout prix une fic, j'aurais pu t'écrire une ébauche! Et là moindre des choses ça aurait été de mettre un lien! Je te le dis haut et fort **PAS TOUCHE A CE CHAPITRE**!

Fin de ma gueulante, donc désolé pour le retard! Je vous donne pas encore mes raisons vous les connaissez! Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 4**

L'une des particularités des Uchiwa et qu'ils avaient un calme et un sang-froid à toute épreuve, jamais aucune de leurs émotions ne filtraient...si vous disiez ça au pauvre arbre que frappait Sasuke à s'en faire saigner les jointures, il vous répondrait sans doute « ahaha! La bonne blague ». Itachi observa curieusement, assis sur une branche, le comportement étrange de son frère cadet, au bout d'une heure, il eut pitié de l'arbre et surtout des jointures de Sasuke et il demanda

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as mit dans une colère noire? »

« Colère ?! Quand le cabot de ce crétin d'Inuzuka a pissé sur mes chaussures, j'étais en colère! Quand cette pâle copie de moi qui se trouve être à la racine a dragué Naruto, j'étais en colère! Mais là! Je suis furieux! » Siffla sèchement Sasuke en reprenant de plus bel sur le pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« Explique » Répondit Itachi en attrapant son poignet

« La plus grosse erreur de cette Terre!»

Itachi pensa vaguement que la plus grosse erreur de cette Terre était la peste, la famine, la guerre, Haruno Sakura...

« Minato Namikaze! »

...certes, il ne pensait pas à cela mais soit.

« Il t'a encore empêché de pervertir Naruto-kun? » Demanda Itachi d'un ton ennuyé, après tout ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière fois que l'hokage protégeait la vertu de son fils de son frère cadet quelque peu pervers.

« Si ce n'était que ça » Grommela Sasuke en défonçant l'arbre avec son pied, cette fois, Itachi espérait juste qu'aucun écologiste traînait dans le coin, c'était des malades ces gens là, y avait rien qu'à voir leur pancarte! « Mais à cause de lui, Naruto ne veut plus jamais me revoir! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il...euh...ou bien toi a fait? »

Sasuke expliqua rageusement toute l'histoire, à la fin, Itachi aurait bien voulu se rouler sur le sol, mais bon il était un Uchiwa, donc il détourna son visage de son frère cadet pour éclater de rire dans un coin...

Le cadet frappa cette fois de son coude l'arbre...avant de crier

« Putain! Il est dure cet arbre! Cherchons quelque chose de plus mou...tiens! Inuzuka! » Sourit sadiquement Sasuke en partant en direction du village. Itachi qui s'était souvenu qu'il fallait respirer à un moment s'arrêta de rire et partit à sa suite.

« Alors que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

Si Itachi n'aurait pas été un Uchiwa une fois de plus, il aurait sûrement tremblé comme une feuille tant l'aura de Sasuke était malsaine

« Je vais le tuer! Lentement! Douloureusement...»

« Sasuke »

« Oh oui! Il va souffrir! Le bûcher! »

« Sasuke »

« Non, c'est lent! Mais loin d'être à la limite de l'horreur! »

« Sasuke »

« Tiens! Servons nous des égyptiens! Donc eux, je crois qu'ils tiraient le cerveau de leur victime par le nez après en avoir fait de la bouillie et...»

« SASUKE! »

Le dit nommé sursauta, jamais il n'avait entendu Itachi hausser la voix

« Oui? »

« Petit frère stupide, dois-je te rappeler que cet homme est l'hokage? »

« Et alors? »

Itachi soupira pour la stupidité dont faisait parfois preuve son frère cadet

« Et alors, cela signifie qu'il possède une armée de anbu, de plus puissantes relations que tu ne pourrais même pas entrevoir, et qu'il est le héros de Konoha c'est-à-dire que si tu y touches, la peste bubonique ressemblera à une bénédiction divine comparé à la manière dont tu seras vu »

« Ah oui...hmm...c'est vrai que ça peut jouer »

« Sans parler du fait qu'il t'écrasera en même pas 5 secondes » Sourit mesquinement Itachi en continuant de marcher

Sasuke s'arrêta brutalement, son sharingan tournait à plein régime

« Tu es de quel côté Itachi?! »

« Celui du pouvoir » Railla-t-il, son rire s'arrêta quand il vit l'état de Sasuke, et surtout de ses mains « Tiens même un végétal arrive à te faire des blessures »

Sasuke détourna le visage gêné, celui-ci se reflétait dans une vitrine, son regard se porta continuellement à ses blessures puis à son Sharingan, un ricanement hystérique sortit des lèvres de son frère

Itachi se demanda soudainement pourquoi on entendait plus que Sasuke ? Il se tourna pour voir tous les villageois fixaient son frère cadet, le prenant sans doute pour un fou

« Pardonnez mon petit frère, il est n'est pas fou...

« Itachi frappe moi! » Cria-t-il avec exaltation

«...juste mentalement déficient » Dit-il avec un sourire crispé avant de tirer à nouveau Sasuke dans la forêt

« Eh bien, c'est brillant ! Tu passes de violeur à fou »

« Allez Itachi! C'est pour m'aider! »

« Rectification, maintenant de fou à masochiste »

« Itachi! Je veux juste que tu t'entraînes avec moi! » Hurla maintenant Sasuke, exaspéré

L'aîné haussa un sourcil, depuis la défaite cuisante de Sasuke il y a deux mois devant Naruto, son frère ne voulait même plus faire un échauffement avec lui et maintenant il lui demandait de se battre? Qu'avait-il en tête?

Mais bon, Itachi haussa des épaules, il avait besoin d'échauffement...

...Cependant le terme d'échauffement était un euphémisme, en effet, des insultes, des cris, du sang et la moitié de la forêt de Konoha plus tard...la plus grande boucherie mondiale eut lieu...

Itachi grimaça, il n'avait pas prévu d'y aller aussi fort, mais quand Sasuke avait commencé à tout faire pour l'énerver, bah...il avait réussi. A présent son frère n'était plus qu'une grosse tâche rouge dont les membres étaient tournés dans des angles bizarres...eh merde...sa mère allait le tuer.

« Sasuke, viens, on doit aller à l'hôpital »

« Non » Murmura douloureusement Sasuke en crachant un peu de sang « Tu dois m'emmener chez Naruto »

« Sasuke! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Si tu veux aller le séduire, je te le dis tout de suite, Haruno avec un masque antirides sur le visage aurait plus de chance que toi vu ton état, je suis sérieux Sasuke, j'ai dû te casser quelques dents, tes vêtements suintent le sang, tu as le nez cassé, l'épaule déboitée, un œil au beurre noir et...

« Je dirais pas à maman que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça » L'interrompit Sasuke

« Ok » Répondit Itachi en haussant des épaules avant de prendre son frère par le bras pour se téléporter devant le manoir du Yondaïme, il s'assura avant tout que le chef de Konoha n'était pas là, son frère avait été assez arrangé pour ce soir, puis il partit...

Sasuke était recourbé dans une position étrange et des membres dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence le blessaient, mais ça valait le coût s'il pouvait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce sale blondinet!

Il toqua. Sasuke entendit les pas de Naruto et prépara son sharingan.

« Qui est-ce? » Demanda la voix de son petit ami, qui croyait qu'il était son ex petit ami, mais là il pouvait toujours rêver!

« C'est moi Naruto »

« Va t'en Sasuke! » Cria la voix de Naruto derrière la porte

« Non! Ouvre! »

« Non meurs! »

« Naruto...j'ai...j'ai mal » Dit-il d'une voix pathétique, Dieu! Si Itachi l'entendait!

L'adolescent, surprit par la voix de Sasuke ouvrit la porte avant de reculer, horrifié. Dans un effet parfaitement dramatique, Sasuke tomba devant lui et Naruto le rattrapa in extrémis

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?! »

« Ton...père » Cracha-t-il avec du sang. Mouahaha vive le sang! Et là l'effet n'était même pas fait exprès!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, choqués

« Je ne te crois pas! Je sais que mon père ne t'aimes pas mais jamais il ne ferait ça! »

« Naruto regarde moi dans les yeux, mon sharingan va te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé »

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke. Il était à la périphérie du village de Konoha, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, rien d'anormal ne se passait, soudain, un hurlement déchirant résonna, faisant fuir la population d'oiseau de la forêt. Il courut à travers les arbres pour voir la source de ce cri. Tous son sang se glaça dans ses veines, Sasuke était attaché à un arbre, le seul élément qui faisait qu'il ne tombait pas de l'arbre était un kunaï planté entre ses deux mains croisés qui était planté dans le tronc. Son corps était recouvert de lacération, et son visage n'était plus qu'un gigantesque hématome. En face de lui se trouvait un homme qu'il reconnut comme...

« Papa? »

L'homme eut un rire satisfait en observant les souffrances de sa victime, il dissémina des bouts de pain sur tout son corps puis sortit une boite de sa veste qui contenait...un rat

« Vois-tu Sasuke, ce rat n'a pas mangé depuis des jours, je crois qu'il pourrait même manger un cadavre en décomposition, mais proposons lui mieux, je suis généreux, tu ne trouves pas?»

Il vit Sasuke se tendre et supplier à son père de ne pas faire ça...

« Ah mais si tu n'aurais pas approché Naruto, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire, tu sais Sasuke, il est à moi » Murmura-t-il comme le plus grand des secrets « Et à jamais »

Naruto tressaillit, son père avait une lueur folle dans les yeux, il lâcha le rat tandis qu'il lécha goulument le kunaï qui était couvert du sang de Sasuke

« Faîtes ce que vous voulez » Murmura le corbeau « Jamais, je n'abandonnerais Naruto...je l'aime » Dit l'Uchiwa avec un sourire malgré sa peur. Le rat se rapprochait de plus en plus de son corps.

« Sasuke...» Souffla Naruto au bord des larmes

« Oh, mais voyons si lui t'aime encore quand tu seras à moitié dévoré, et ta peau, si blanche, hmm, je n'aime pas ça...alors ou sont les allumettes et le pétrole? »

« Vous serez arrêté pour ça! »

« Crois-tu? Je doute, je suis l'hokage, parles en à qui tu veux personne ne te croira » Sourit-t-il avant de continuer « Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais des allumettes! »

« NON PAPA!!! » Cria Naruto en courant vers lui, subitement la scène disparut alors que le rire maniaque de son père résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles...

Naruto était de retour dans la réalité, et ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler, il pleura contre le torse de Sasuke

« Je sui...suis siii dé...solé »

« J'ai réussi à m'enfuir à temps » Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds

Extérieurement Sasuke paraissait attristé par le chagrin de son amoureux, mais intérieurement un mini Sasuke avec des cornes dansait la java parce que

1)Naruto était si mauvais en genjutsu qu'il ne pouvait différencier une illusion d'un fait réel

2)La bonté, la naïveté et la gentillesse naturelle de son petit ami l'empêchait de croire au mensonge

3)Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette scène il l'avait vu dans un film d'horreur la semaine dernière et qu'il avait juste changé les visages

4)Et que la réplique du « je l'aime » et tout le truc courageux, c'était une mauvaise imitation d'un navet -_-'

Naruto releva la tête quand il entendit le sifflotement de son père, Minato s'arrêta et observa la merde qui pissait le sang sur son tapis...euh Sasuke Uchiwa caresser les cheveux de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici? » Demanda Minato en fronçant les sourcils, grosse erreur

Naruto chercha dans son père la moindre trace de culpabilité mais rien, il ne s'inquiéta même pas alors que Sasuke était à moitié mort devant lui!

« TU ES UN MONSTRE! » Cracha Naruto

« Allons Naruto, je sais que l'Uchiwa est un bâtard mais...»

« PAS LUI!!! TOI!!! »

« Hein? » Demanda Minato en clignant des yeux, tandis que Sasuke ricana bien que son rire sortait plus comme toux, sûrement dû aux côtes cassé, ah bah, son plan n'avait pas que des avantages!

« TU ES FOU! » Cria Naruto alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comment l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé et admiré pouvait être cet être abjecte qui se servait de son pouvoir comme un tyran?!

« Laisse Naruto, je comprend, il voulait juste te protéger » Sourit douloureusement Sasuke, mouhahaha, il mériterait un oscar!

Le regard de Naruto baissa sur Sasuke et il murmura

« Comment peux-tu lui pardonner? »

« Parce que je sais à quel point il compte pour toi »

Les pleures de Naruto redoublèrent

« Il vaut mille fois plus que toi! » Hurla Naruto en passant une épaule sous le bras de Sasuke pour le relever et l'emmener à l'hôpital. L'adolescent passa devant son père sans un regard, tandis que Sasuke lui fit un sourire narquois.

Minato cligna des yeux, il venait de se passer quoi là?! Lorsque il sortit enfin de son état d'hébétude, une réalisation de taille majeur s'imposa à lui...l'Uchiwa l'avait royalement roulé!

« BÂTARD!!!!!!!!!! »

Un peu plus loin, une manifestation pour la protection de la forêt de Konoha se déroula...

**Fin de l'avant dernier chapitre!**

Donc comme d'habitude! Moi j'ai surpassé ma flemme pour écrire! Donc je vous demande de surpasser la votre pour une review

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur pas du tout contente et qui le montre à sa manière caverneuse...GREUH!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : (sort le magnétophone) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Note : **Comme dit précédemment, c'est mon dernier chapitre (pour la version sasunaru du moins) d'ailleurs, cette fic sera bientôt rangée dans la section Sasuke/Naruto, pour que, si un jour l'envie de faire mon autre version se présente je puisse la mettre en Minato/Naruto hihihi

Cette fic est celle qui m'a donné le plus de plaisir à écrire, j'ai pu exprimer pleinement ma folie intérieur et elle va s'arrêter là! J'avais déjà toute ma fin en tête alors quand on l'a c'est que c'est le moment de s'arrêter! J'espère que vous aimerez! Ah oui, réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil!

**Chapitre 5**

Sasuke frappait frénétiquement du pied, les mains sur les hanches. Itachi lui aurait bien dit qu'il avait là l'attitude d'une vieille grand-mère...hmmm...mais non! C'était bien trop amusant! Son frère cadet observait rageusement une fourmille passait devant son pied comme si elle avait toutes les réponses sur les mystères de l'univers. Cette semaine lui et cette saleté de blond anti-sexe de mes deux, appelé plus communément hokage, s'étaient fait les pires crasses. A présent, sans entrer plus dans les détails, disons simplement que lui, on le prenait pour le plus grand pervers de la terre, et surtout le monstre aux yeux rouges qui pouvait pervertir n'importe qui, fallait-il préciser qu'à présent toute les mères du village le regardait comme s'il avait inventé la bombe nucléaire? Ah oui, il avait aussi apparemment un côté travelo qui n'attendait plus qu'à sortir au grand jour...donc lui passait pour une bête de foire tandis que le blond anti-sexe de mes deux était aux dernières nouvelles le fils caché d'Orochimaru, complètement alcoolique et il utilisait l'argent du contribuable pour s'acheter des crèmes antirides, comme son père caché il ne supportait pas de vieillir...

Un cri strident le tira de ses pensées, il cligna des yeux en voyant Naruto sortir d'un magasin à quatre pattes, derrière lui une troupe de femme le regardait avidement, à leur tête était Hinata Hyûga, la chef du fan club de Naruto, des femmes de tous âges la suivaient. Quand il disait vraiment de tous âges, c'était vraiment tous âges...il y avait une mamie!

« Ben quoi? Il m'a aidé à traverser la rue, si c'est pas une preuve d'amour ça! » Dit la vieille femme en captant le regard sceptique de Sasuke

« C'était de la politesse! » Cria Naruto en reculant prudemment, comme si un geste trop brusque pouvait le tuer...maintenant il savait ce que devait ressentir un poulet devant un four...

Naruto releva lentement la tête quand il se cogna contre une surface dur...le mur...il déglutit. Des ricanements sortirent de la bouche des amazones. Non! Il ne perdrait pas sa virginité ici! Dans une ruelle...ça faisait trop scène de roman policier à deux balles! Et puis...c'était douteux!

Son visage prit un air résolu, l'air d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à prendre la plus grande décision de toute sa vie, il inspira un grand coup...avant de montrer du doigt le bain public...

« LA! Jiraiya le pervers! »

Toutes les femmes se retournèrent, furieuse, et Naturo profita de la diversion pour...

« HENGE! »

A la place de Naru-sexy-ass (coucou à Fan2yaoi^^) se trouvait Ibiki Morino, chef de la section torture et interrogatoire de Konoha

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?! QUITTEZ TOUT DE SUITE CETTE PLACE! VOUS GÊNEZ LES COMMERCES! »

Une femme allait répliquer mais Ibiki/Naruto lui coupa la parole

« VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE UN TOUR DANS MA SECTION?! »

Le tremblement de la femme fut sa réponse, 'fin c'est ce qu'il croyait, Hinata Hyûga avait prit la relève, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose dans la jupe celle-là!

« Avez-vous vu Naruto-kun? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement

« Euh...il est parti en direction de la forêt »

Les amazones hochèrent de la tête, déterminées, avant de partir en direction de la forêt. Naruto dissipa le henge et souffla de soulagement, Sasuke sortit de son état végétatif pour y faire un à nouveau un tour dans la minute qui suivit. Son frère regardait son blond sexy avec respect, admiration et...amour?!

« Sasuke, si tu quittes Naruto-kun, je l'épouse »

« Ah non! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! IL EST A MOI! »

Naruto ne se doutait pas que son répit ne serait que de courte durée, il se figea avant de se retourner peureusement, pourquoi sentait-il des regards lubriques? Oups...maintenant que les banshee...euh, les femmes étaient parties, les hommes avaient le champ libre. Sasuke serra les poings et avança, son intention meurtrière était telle que la plupart des hommes sensés quittèrent le champ de bataille, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient ni à la hauteur et ni suicidaire...mais voilà, on trouve des fous et des crétins partout, et un homme plus stupide que les autres osa défier Sasuke. Naruto, sachant que le corbeau venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital, utilisa sa technique préférée

« Henge! »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le chef de la section torture et interrogatoire de Konoha qui apparut mais une harpie aux ongles aussi lacérés que des lames de rasoir, une banshee dont le cri était si strident que l'acier lui même explosa, une amazone à la force si prodigieusement effrayante que les hommes les plus courageux fuyaient devant elle, j'ai nommé...Sakura Haruno!

« Sasuke-kun! » Cria-t-il, imitant parfaitement sa voix. Les hommes se bouchèrent les oreilles et même Sasuke ressentit un frisson de dégoût

« Je vais te chanter une sérénade! Quaaaaaaand il meeee preeeeeeend daaaaans seeeees braaeuuuaaas il euh...meeeee paaaaaaarle tout baaaaaaas...»

Itachi cligna des yeux, la rue était devenue soudainement déserte, c'était un ballot de poussière qui passait devant lui? Il s'approcha de Sasuke, les yeux toujours rivés sur le blond et déclara

« Je crois que c'est plus que de l'admiration...Sasuke je crois que je le vénère...je vais aller lui ériger un temple tiens! »

Il ne s'enquit pas plus de l'état d'horreur dans lequel était entré son frère et partit ériger son temple, murmurant inconsciemment avant de partir :

« Remarque, si tu n'étais pas là, l'hokage aurait bien plus que toi comme problème pour assurer la virginité de son fils »

Sasuke cligna des yeux puis une espèce d'ampoule pas nette venait de faire tilt dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui avait reprit sa forme originale et qui observait à présent tous les recoins précautionneusement

« Plus jamais j'essaierais de short » Maugréa Naruto

Ne pas saigner du nez se répéta Sasuke dans une litanie sans fin, sans que Naruto ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Sasuke lui roula le patin du siècle, sa main passa derrière le cou du blond, l'empêchant ainsi de se retirer, sa langue attaqua brutalement son homologue, visitant tous les recoins de la bouche de Naruto, s'abreuvant de la moindre salive, du moindre goût, le blond écarquilla les yeux, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui?! Quand Naruto commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, Sasuke se détacha le plus lentement possible, mordillant une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de quitter sa bouche et encore une fois, sans que le blond ne comprenne quoique ce soit, Sasuke l'enlaça

Le regard de Naruto s'adoucit, ne se doutant pas que derrière ce geste de tendresse se cachait un sourire malveillant...

...en effet, le lendemain...

Sasuke se trouvait sur le haut du mont des hokages, un micro à la main...

« Itachi, monte le volume au maximum! » Cria Sasuke

« Pourquoi je me suis laissé embarquer là-dedans? » Demanda Itachi, ennuyé

« Parce que j'ai promis de te filer des photos de Naruto sous la douche! »

« Ah oui » Rêva Itachi en augmentant le son de l'ampli

« Essai micro! »

Quand Itachi se boucha les oreilles, il jugea que le volume devait être assez fort

« MES TRES CHERS CONCITOYEN DE KONOHA! J'AI UNE ANNONCE IMPORTANTE A FAIRE! »

Tous les habitants arrêtèrent leurs activités pour écouter le chanteur qui se trouvait sur la montagne des hokages, personne n'avait parlé d'un concert pourtant!

« MOI SASUKE UCHIWA QUITTE NARUTO NAMIKAZE »

Des grands « oooh! » se firent entendre, ainsi que des « à moi! », certaines personnes se mirent à danser, d'autres à sortir le champomy, l'hokage qui se trouvait au stand de ramen avec son fils ricana en brandissant du poing dans un signe de victoire et Naruto...

« HEIN?! »

« JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE LE PERE ETAIT EN OBLIGATION D'ACHAT!!! MAINTENANT J'EN AI PLUS RIEN A BATTRE ! PRENEZ LE!!! » Cria Sasuke en montrant le stand de ramen du doigt.

« Hein? » Répéta Minato en entendant le « prenez le! ». Il se retourna brutalement en voyant qu'une foule les entourée

« AH! » Cria Naruto d'une voix aiguë, et parfaitement masculine « Quelqu'un vient de me caresser les fesses!"

Sans en entendre plus, Minato prit Naruto style marié dans ses bras et utilisa sa fameuse technique hirashin pour s'extirper de cette foule...hirashin lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie...

Du haut de la montagne, Sasuke ricana, son plan se déroulait comme prévu, l'hokage ne tiendrait pas une semaine, lui-même avait eu besoin d'une dose de caféine faramineuse, il se demandait souvent si les innombrables pervers qui en voulaient au cul de Naruto dormait? Enfin bref, maintenant ce n'était plus son problème...oui une semaine tout au plus...

Minato devait se l'avouer, il n'avait plus les moyens pour se le cacher, Sasuke Uchiwa était...utile. Aussitôt que cette réalisation s'imposa à lui, il se servit un verre de sake...une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus! C'est pourquoi, le blond avait envoyé chercher constipate-face et que celui-ci arriva en sifflotant comme un bien heureux, ne l'avait-il pas dit? Une semaine!

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en observant l'apparence du Yondaïme, des cernes grosse comme celle du Kazekage couvraient ses yeux, son visage était aminci au point que les creux de ses joues pouvait se voir, ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux de la semaine dernière, ses mains tremblaient comme s'il était sur ses gardes et qu'il n'avait pas eu un instant de repos, des vingtaines de cadavre de bouteille et de boîte de café traînaient sur son bureau et aux alentours.

« Assieds toi » Dit gravement l'hokage en lui montrant une chaise en face de son bureau

Sasuke prit place et un combat de regard qui tue sembla commencer avant que Minato ne se décide à parler

« Bon on va parler franchement, sans non-dits, alors voilà, tu es un bâtard, prétentieux, vantard, un connard de première, t'es un pervers, sans respect, aussi froid que le glaçon qui est dans mon sake, en plus tu es pâle comme un fantôme, et laid...si laid...tellement laid »

Sasuke toussota le rappelant à l'ordre, si c'était pour lui dire ça il pouvait tout aussi bien repartir espionner son blond sexy!

Minato s'arrêta là, l'insulter (ou plutôt lui dire la vérité selon lui) n'allait pas l'aider

« Alors voilà, je...je...» le Yondaïme prit une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une traite «Jeveuxquetuteréconciliesavecmonfils » Puis il prit un verre de sake, s'il s'enivrait assez, peut-être parviendrait-il à oublier qu'il a dû dire ça?

« Pouvez-vous répéter? » Demanda Sasuke, mesquinement, il avait parfaitement comprit mais pas question de lui rendre la tâche facile.

« Tu as parfaitement comprit, alors si tu n'enlèves pas ce sourire tout de suite, j'appelle un anbu qui t'y aideras! » Grogna Minato

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? »

Ce moment précis devait être marqué dans l'histoire de Konoha, en effet l'éclair jaune de Konoha, le héros de la Troisième Grande Guerre des Shinobi, l'homme réputé comme invincible craqua

« Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer! Cette semaine a été horrible! Des hommes et des femmes se sont relayés devant ma maison pour attendre que mon fils sorte et je ne peux même pas les tuer puisque ce sont des civils de mon village! J'ai retrouvé hier des caméras dans sa chambre et dans la douche! La douche! Deux fois dans un restaurant ces malades ont tâtés les fesses de Naruto! Depuis il ne veut plus sortir de la maison! Y en même un qui a réussi à s'introduire chez moi! J'en deviens paranoïaque moi, je n'ai pas eu une nuit de sommeil depuis! » Cria Minato en se tirant les cheveux

Sasuke se mordit la main pour étouffer son fou rire, son plan marchait encore mieux que dans ses espérances les plus folles, il était indéniablement un génie. Bien que la scène incitait la pitié, Sasuke étant comme l'a dit l'hokage, « aussi froid que le glaçon de son sake » il ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie

« Oh, mais je voudrais récupérer mon petit ami plus que tout, mais voyez-vous, je doute que depuis que je l'ai laissé en plan, il me pardonne aussi facilement, sauf si, bien sûr, son père lui en touchait deux mots »

Le Yondaïme sortit une deuxième bouteille de sake avant de répondre

« C'est déjà fait »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil

« Vous êtes si désespéré ? »

Minato le regarda l'air de dire « T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Je t'ai pratiquement supplié de sortir avec mon fils? Toi le pervers, l'horreur! Alors à ton avis, suis-je désespéré? » C'est fou tout ce qu'un regard pouvait dire

« Maintenant va faire ta constipate-face devant chez moi pour virer ces malades! »

« C'est fait » Répondit Sasuke en se levant, évidemment, il n'oublia pas de demander avant de sortir

« Nom et adresse des mecs qui ont tâté ma chasse gardé? »

« C 'est ta prochaine mission » Répondit Minato en buvant un autre verre, et après on se demandait pourquoi on prenait l'hokage pour un alcoolique?

« Hey, vous avez des préservatifs chez vous? » Termina Sasuke en fermant la porte

« UCHIWA! ANBU! »

Quelques cris, sang, et une réconciliation plus tard, Naruto se décida de remercier son sauveur comme il se devait, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le canapé, Sasuke à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui qui s'empressait de lui arracher sa chemise, excité que le Nirvana soit si proche de lui. Il enfourna sa tête dans le cou du blond, sa langue caressa doucement sa peau, il ne voulait tout de même pas que la première fois de Naruto soit brutale, tout doucement, il la prit entre ses dents et la mordit, Naruto gémit...bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke le marquait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait dans ce cas-là. Lentement, il descendit sur son torse, ses mains partirent en direction des jambes de Naruto qu'il souleva pour le forcer à les croiser derrière son dos, le corps de Sasuke était à présent collé au sien et Naruto sentit son sexe dur contre le sien et ne put s'empêcher de rougir...Dieu qu'il était prude, et pourtant avec un parrain comme Jiraiya, il devrait avoir de l'expérience. Sasuke sourit devant la timidité de Naruto et l'emmena dans un tendre baiser pour le détendre. Le corbeau suça ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressèrent doucement ses cheveux

Naruto avait une soudaine envie de...

« Enlève ma chemise » Souffla Sasuke d'une voix rauque

Naruto défit les boutons un à un, ne quittant pas ses yeux de ceux de Sasuke, il se pourlécha les lèvres en voyant le torse pâle de son petit ami. Timidement, il vint lécher le torse de Sasuke, laissant au passage une traînée de salive qui descendit jusqu'à la ceinture de Sasuke...un endroit marqué zone rouge pour Naruto s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité trop vite, pensa Sasuke.

Putain! Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Mais Dieu qu'il avait envie de...

Le corbeau, qui avait dépassé sa limite niveau patience depuis que Naruto avait eu une réaction autre que ces baisers timides, s'empressa de se baisser jusqu'à sa ceinture pour la lui enlever. Il passa sa main à travers le caleçon du blond et s'empara de son sexe, le caressent rapidement, son pousse tourner autour de la pointe, tandis que, de son autre main il alla faire des mouvements de pompe, ce n'était pas fait pour durer, il aurait tout le temps plus tard...

Le corps de Naruto se arqua et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, Sasuke ramena son visage contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, sa langue bougeait simultanément avec ses mains, imitant les mouvements de pompe...Il manqua de jouir rien qu'en voyant le visage de Naruto, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux à moitié fermés et sa bouche...Kami! Qui pouvait savoir que des gémissements étaient en fait des aphrodisiaques?!

« Ne te retiens pas je veux t'entendre » Souffla Sasuke

Cette voix, jamais il n'avait entendu Sasuke avec une telle voix...si sensuel...il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sasuke lui sourire...était beau. Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa, c'est dans ce dernier baiser que Naruto jouit dans la main de Sasuke. Le blond cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Sasuke en le voyant lécher ses doigts avidement

« Pervers » Grommela-t-il

« Possible, mais tu as aimé, et ce n'est pas fini » Ricana Sasuke en s'abaissant à nouveau pour enlever son pantalon. Quand il vit la touffe de cheveux noirs si près de son sexe, il ne put s'empêcher de...et puis merde depuis avant il en avait envie! Il fallait qu'il le fasse où il allait exploser!

«Uchiwa est un trou du cul

Douda Douda

De la taille d'Honolulu

Douda Douda...

« NARUTO!!!! »

Finalement, Naruto n'allait peut-être pas perdre sa virginité ce soir...

Quelques années plus tard, un temple à l'effigie du jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queue fut trouvé dans la forêt de Konoha

**FIN**

Par l'Enfer! Que ça fait du bien de dire ça! Ma première fic finie (si on oublie les OS bien sûr!)

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et tous vos encouragements, sans vous je l'aurais sans doute arrêté au premier chapitre!

Alors maintenant que c'est fini, avez vous aimé ma fic?

Et je serais encore plus contente et enclin à écrire une autre fic si même ceux qui ne laissent pas de review habituellement me laisse un petit mot! C'est pas dur!

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur extrêmement fière...d'avoir fini une fic de 5 chapitres --"


End file.
